harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Festivals (HM64)
In Harvest Moon 64, there are a variety of festivals available throughout the year for the player to attend. 'Spring' *The New Years Festival takes place on the 1st day of Spring. The player will not be able to take part during the first year in game. *The Sowing Festival takes place on the 8th day of Spring. *The first Horse Race of the year will take place on the 17th day of Spring. There is a second race that takes place in Fall. *The Flower Festival takes place on the 23rd day of Spring. You get to dance with a girl of your choice, except for the one who is dressed as the Goddess. 'Summer' *On the first day of Summer, there are fireworks that you get to watch with the girl you have the highest affection with. *The Vegetable Festival is on the 9th day of Summer. You can enter a crop to be judged, or you can simply watch the festival if you don't have your own crop to enter. *The Firefly Festival takes place in the evening on the 17th of Summer. *The Swimming Festival is on the 24th of Summer. The player and the other bachelors in town will compete in a swimming tournament. 'Fall' *the Cow Festival occures on the 4th of Fall. You can enter one of your cows to compete against other cows. If yours is judged as the best in show, your cow will start to produce Golden Milk. *The Harvest Festival takes place on the 12th of Fall. In this version of the Harvest Festival, people display and comment on various foods to eat. The person chosen for the title of Harvest King is decided randomly when the player goes to bed on Fall 11. In order to guarantee the title, the player must not save on the night before the festival. If they do not get chosen as Harvest King, the player can restart the system and try again. *The Egg Festival is on the 20th of Fall. The villagers have to bring back a certain colored egg the Mayor shows. The villager to bring back the most eggs wins. *The second Horse Race of the year takes place on the 28th of Fall. 'Winter' *Thanksgiving is the first Winter festival and takes place on the 10th. If you own a kitchen and are married, you can celebrate with your wife at night. Some villagers, whom you are close friends with, may also visit you at your farm at night. *The dog race takes place on the 19th of Winter. If the player's dog is well trained, it may be entered in the race. *The Starry Night Festival is on the 23th of Winter. If one of the girls likes you, she will invite you to meet her at 7:00 pm at a certain location. If nobody likes you enough, you will have to find your desired date and invite her yourself. *The Spirit Festival is on the 27th of Winter. The purpose is to celebrate the warding off of evil spirits from the village. The Harvest King of the year chooses three people to perform a ceremony performance. *Finally, the New Years Eve Festival takes place on the last day of Winter. It is to celebrate the beginning of a new year. At the end of the night you and the girl you like most will spend the entire night together and watch the sunrise. Category:Festivals Category:HM64 Category:HM64 Festivals Category:HM64 Events Category:Pages without Pictures